Consensus Captive
by PixieVenus
Summary: Sonic expected that Eggman would keep him there as long as he was able. He didn't expect that he'd come to enjoy it.
" _When was the last time you went outside? Saw the green of grass? Felt the warm rays of the sun? When was the last time you took a_ _ **run**_ _?"_

A run? Well that was a dumb question; Sonic ran all the time!

In an enclosed gym at the far end of the lab that is. That he was beginning to see less and less of due to wanting to stay near company actually.

The last time he ran _outside_ however? Well that would have been the day Eggman defeated him. The day Eggman finally won. The day their relationship, and the entire world changed.

His birthday! That's right, it was on his birthday. What a surprise he got, huh? Getting caught by the good doctor, and imprisoned for maybe five months? Maybe less. The times behind those bars felt longer than however long the hedgehog has been free to wander the base.

Shortly after the capture Sonic received a parole for good behavior. Though Eggman's literal words were, "fine! I'll let you out of this cell. If only you stop getting on my nerves!"

Truth be told, that was the only fun part about being locked up, annoying Eggman. Sonic would have spin-dashed through the non-enforced walls outside the cell right then and there if he hadn't thought of the bright idea, to gather information on Eggman's forces, and bring him down from the inside.

However that all went downhill once Sonic started getting used to having three meals a day, a bed as big and as comfortable as a cloud, and bash through as many robots as he could (so long as it was for testing purposes of course).

Within a month out of the cell, he would hear a small thought say "just a little longer."

However "just a little longer," became "one more month," when "Eggman," became "Robotnik," and turns out Robotnik was interesting—maybe even pleasant—company when not trying to kill you. Though, perhaps any company was good company when you were a lone detainee in such a large structure. Where your only communication was from near-mindless robots and, a seemingly psychotic scientist.

Robotnik wasn't that crazy, really! Just, stressed over never reaching his aspirations. That Sonic was always the barricade to in the first place. Admittedly Sonic will always think the man has questionable goals, but once he finally achieved them, Robotnik really wasn't that bad of a guy. The doctor could've killed him, but he didn't. The scientist didn't ridicule or yell at the hedgehog, not as much as when compared to how much he did in the beginning anyway. Quite frankly Sonic wondered if the reason Robotnik let him out of the cage in the first place was out of pity and guilt. Yeah maybe that was it, and the doctor just used the "you're annoying," façade as an excuse for his pride.

Sonic assumed Robotnik stopped caring about his pride some time down the line, because they both developed a mutual affinity for each other. Least that's how Sonic interpreted it. It wasn't as if the doctor was treating him badly, so he had to feel some reciprocal feeling, right?

In fact they hung out quite a lot. Enough to at least get along. They lived together for crying out loud; you eventually get used to each other.

The first time Sonic took notice of this change was one evening, shortly after dinner, Sonic found himself resting on the doctor's lap where he was preoccupied by reading a book probably on mechanics. Both on a cozy recliner in a room reserved for Robotnik's slack time. Ruling the world must keep someone busy, and even the most commanding of dictators want a rest now and again.

Compared to the metal-made floors and walls with the rest of the base, this was Sonic's favorite stay. This is what it must have felt like to have a home. There was a shelf of books that Sonic enjoyed getting into at times; record player that only ever played some kind of show-tunes Sonic assumed were older than him. A fire place that seemed to always be lit when he walked in and, even a small TV for movie nights. Sonic once complained why a powerful guy like Robotnik couldn't be bothered to get a large high definition TV. The doctor's justification was that it was a habit to use retro. Sonic would eventually learn to love such too.

Now if you had told Sonic back when he first met the crazy Doctor Eggman who turned associates into robots, and wanted to take over the world, that the hedgehog would someday be living with him _and_ enjoy his company, let alone be laying across his lap like some kind of cat. Well Sonic's reaction would've been straight up disgust.

Course now was different. Now he enjoyed this contact, the intimacy of it. Couldn't entirely remember when they started doing this, Sonic assumed it was one day he wanted intimate comfort and Robotnik didn't sway when the hedgehog acted on it. What Sonic did know, was this kind of proximity was not foreign anymore.

All this on its own wasn't what made Sonic realize their recently found affiliation and his willingness to stay. What happened next that evening is what triggered Sonic into thinking about how their relationship changed.

* * *

"You know, sometimes I think you like it here, hedgehog!"

No response came from Sonic but a flick of his ear told the doctor he caught the sentence.

Charming, Sonic still acted like a brat at times, and avoided most questions involving him being prisoner. The hedgehog was probably going to stay quiet for the rest of the night. There were times Sonic would pretend to be asleep just to get out of a conversation. This might be the case again.

Robotnik brushed the top of Sonic's ear where it flicked once more. He was obviously awake.

The doctor repeated the actions until his taps turned into brush, then a rub that caused Sonic to jolt up sealing his mouth with both hands. Hoping to cover up the small huff and puff that was just released. After feeling the heat from his muzzle radiating onto his palms develop from nothing else but pure embarrassment, he shot Robotnik a wrathful look.

Robotnik gave a good chuckle at the repercussion followed by a mock, "looks like I found your weakness, hedgehog!"

Giving a pout Sonic didn't respond, finding the floral designs of the rug below more captivating. That rivet was quickly pulled away when the doctor began giving the back of the hedgehog's ear a slight scratch.

Sonic closed his eyes, gradually lying back down. It was rare he got this kind of indulgence. Why not let the doctor continue? Sonic would try not to act unwilling.

"As I was saying, you have seemed to take a liking to my lair! Haven't you?"

No response, but Robotnik heard a huff or puff now and again indicating Sonic was enjoying the interaction, "I'll take that as a yes."

Sleep overcoming Sonic, he didn't like that last comment much, he tried flicking his ear away from the doctor's touch, but it just flopped back in the same spot, entreated with the same scratching.

He would've given a witty banter, he would've even teased about escaping, but right now he just felt so tranquil. A full stomach, near a nice crackling fire, receiving a caring touch, it felt so safe to drift asleep. Even if this was on the lap of someone who was once his mortal enemy. How could a little hedonism hurt? Maybe he would stay.

The next morning Sonic would wake in his own room. Having the first greeting from the extremely high steel ceilings instead of by a blue sky accompanied by white fluffy clouds he had seen in his dreams. Despite the dream, he no longer felt he missed waking up to the real thing. After squeezing the pillow he laid against, he sat up and yawned hearing a knock then a scrambling yellow bot fall through his door.

"Whoa! Cubot are you okay?" Sonic asked with a smile pouncing off the bed to the bot's side. He came to see Cubot and Orbot as good friends along with the doctor. Cubot seemed tasked with serving Sonic for the most part, after the mutual affinity thing that is.

"Oh, just fine! We were just bringing you your breakfast!" Cubot beamed gesturing his palms toward the door to reveal Orbot wheeling in covered tray.

Sonic's face brightened. He was starving. "Thanks you two!" The doctor was usually out throughout the day, so it was rare that they had the first meal of the day with each other in the main dining hall. Sometimes he was treated to breakfast in bed because of this, which he didn't mind at all. But, hopefully the doctor would join for dinner at least. "The Doc out already?"

"Yep!" Cubot answered setting out some utensils.

Ear twitching to the tink of the metal against the tray, the sensation brought him back to the night before.

" _You know, sometimes I think you like it here, hedgehog!_ "

Expressing out a snarl, Sonic caused the two bots in the room to flinch and face him.

Noticing their reaction Sonic took a breath to calm down, an action he found easier to do more and more during his stay, than before the containment. He really did like it here. He never had a stationary home, and boy was this one a treat. He wasn't afraid to admit he enjoyed getting along with the person he once knew as Eggman. He enjoyed his new home, and didn't really miss the outside world anymore. However, deep inside he knew something wasn't right about that.

"Sonic are you okay?" Cubot asked worryingly. It wasn't the first time Sonic would randomly show aggravation. Early on this led to one of the bots being beheaded, but over time whatever internal conflict the two bots assumed Sonic dealt with didn't lead to much violence anymore. Still, the fear was there.

Giving a grin Sonic nodded with a hum, "could one of you tell me when the Doc gets home though? I think I want to talk to him about something."

The two bots looked at each other with their own nod, and Orbot mentioned the hedgehog could count on them.

The doctor didn't return till dinner was long and gone, which only irritated Sonic as he was already in bed when he heard the clanks of metal gears opening an iron door. He hadn't fallen asleep yet but, he had already given up the idea that Robotnik would return when the hedgehog was still conscious.

Not wanting to miss his chance however, Sonic zoomed out of his room to try and catch the doctor before he slipped into bed. Streaking to a stop Sonic caught the doctor just about to reach his personal bedroom with a Cubot and Orbot tagging along, "Doc!"

Cubot answered first, "oh Sonic! Doctor Eggman is back!"

"Yes, thanks Cubot I can see that," Sonic said with affable sarcasm.

"Didn't expect you to be up so late, Sonic." Robotnik added in.

"I wanted to talk to you," biting his lip Sonic felt hesitant about the subject he wanted to bring up. He spent almost every day avoiding it as it was. To bring it up himself got him anxious.

"Couldn't it have waited till morning?"

"And if you got back this late again?"

"Fair enough, come in."

"Wait you mean," seeing Robotnik gesture the two bots off, Sonic paused. He occasionally saw inside the doctor's room, and it's not as if he was forbidden from entering it, but he felt it indecorous to attempt entry, even when invited.

Seeing Robotnik already ahead, Sonic jolted and took off after him.

Passing through the doorway the first thing that caught the hedgehog's attention was the floral wallpaper. He had saw the walls were a dull green before from a previous peak, but he hadn't rendered it had a small pattern of a lighter shade of leaves littered across it. The room was much smaller than his own, but this one felt more domestic. The hedgehog's walls were nothing but metallic. It made his room feel more cold but, that only made his bed that much more warm and enticing.

Robotnik seemed to have the comforts of a real bedroom starting with the wallpaper, companied with a shelf of knick-knacks. The top shelf appeared to have small trophies; the second had several figures of roosters or hens. The rest was cluttered with small models of what looked like some badniks the hedgehog once fought.

The bed had a real wooden frame and headboard unlike the mattress sitting on top of a metal mold like Sonic's. On top of the wallpaper were several frames of photographs and newspaper articles. Sonic made out the newspaper strips were from achievements of Doctor Gerald Robotnik (these must have been from when Robotnik was a kid!), as well as some talking about the doc's own achievements. Though, his deeds weren't as sympathetic. The photos caught Sonic's eyes next as he noticed a picture of a man with a likeness to Robotnik's with a young blonde girl beside him. Was that Maria? The hedgehog had seen Gerald before but he didn't recall ever seeing a picture of Robotnik's late cousin.

Along with Gerald and Maria, there were a few images of the same woman who seemed more aged in several photographs than others. Sonic assumed this was the doctor's mother as one frame contained the woman and what looked like a child with similar features as Robotnik. Stood next to the two of them was a larger man who must have been his father. No other children though, he must have been an only child. Sonic searched the other frames for father-Robotnik as he didn't see him much else other than in the few larger group photos that must have been various people from the Robotnik family. He wondered where that family was now. How did they feel about the doctor's role?

Being interrupted from reviewing the photographs, Sonic witnessed a bright flare escape through dark-leave colored curtains. Wait, is that a window?

Zipping to the drapery he pulled them to the side with light hope.

"It's raining?"

"Is it? The fortress is sound-proof if you can't tell. Always forget when there's bad weather," Robotnik said putting away items into his desk not even facing to notice the ecstatic look on Sonic's face.

Sonic gazed at the water falling from the charcoal clouded sky. The drops fell into large puddles drowning patches of grass into mud. He couldn't hear the patter of rainfall anywhere, but visually was enough to remember the sound to each drop.

A drawer slamming stole the attention of Sonic's ears and disturbed him from admiring the weather. Turning to Robotnik who was now sitting at the desk he had been organizing, the doctor seemed to be giving half of his attention to his paperwork, and the other half to the hedgehog.

"What did you want to discuss with me about?"

"Oh. Robotnik, I've been here for a few years now."

"Yes, as prisoner."

Sonic grimaced and put his arms to cross each other. Keeping his eye contact with the wheels of Robotnik's chair hoping he didn't catch it. "That's what I wanted to talk about, actually."

Taking a stop to what was probably writings of demands, Robotnik faced Sonic just enough to see his body language, "Oh?"

Taking a breath Sonic began, "I like… I know… We _both_ know I like it here."

The doctor stayed silent waiting for Sonic to continue.

"This place has become a home to me. I've never had that before. You're actually a lot nicer than you seem to be when you stopped trying to kill me. I don't think─" taking a pause before he went on, Sonic wasn't sure if he was ready to admit how he felt about being here. Not just to Robotnik, but to verbally admit it meant he accepted it, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that either.

Observing the hedgehog's hesitation, Robotnik decided to finish the sentence for him, "you're here to say that you like it here, and that you don't want to _leave_?"

Posture turning more relaxed, Sonic was at least relieved he didn't have to directly say it, and gave a light nod to confirm the thought.

A laugh escaped Robotnik as he held his head high, "the great Sonic the Hedgehog finding home with someone he once called his enemy! What do you make of that?"

With a grunt Sonic hopped at the end of the bed, "Doc you gotta not say things like that."

"Why's that hedgehog?" Robotnik looked over him with a jeering expression.

"If I'm a guest here I want to be treated like one," Sonic gave a scowl. "Meaning I don't wanna be mocked for being a prisoner, or be mocked for ending up liking it here!"

Silence coated the room and it wasn't until a couple of minutes later that Robotnik broke it by changing his seat to the spot next to Sonic's, only to not follow with any words.

Taking notice back to the window, Sonic wondered how fast the wind was blowing, "hey does that window open?"

"If you're thinking about escaping I might have to rethink your request."

"No! It's not about that doc. I just want to see if I can hear the rain."

"It does but I would rather not risk getting the curtains wet," hearing a hum from Sonic, the doctor decided to change his decision, "but I suppose a little water never hurt anybody.

Perking up, Sonic hopped off the mattress and eagerly waited for the doctor's follow by the glass frame.

Clicking a small latch the window's panels squeaked opening inward, and with it the whistling of the wind ran in. The splatter of water overwhelmed the ground, followed by a crack of lightning. It was incredibly _loud_.

Sonic was reminded the base was sound-proof again, but there was also very little internal noise at all within the fortress, unless you were in the factory-like areas for robot creation which Sonic stayed away from. It was blissful to hear such sound from nature, but also frightening. _Have I really been here that long?_ Was what frightened the hedgehog.

He didn't want to leave the rumbling of thunder and whispers from the wind, but he figured it was late enough for the doctor as it was. Unless…

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"A very bold request, and one I would add suspicion to if your reason is because of this window."

"Well it is because of the window, but I just want to sleep while listening to it! Ever hear that rain relaxes you, Doc? Besides you'd feel me get out of the bed, and I'd rather not be stuck out in the rain when I could be sleeping in a cozy bed don't you think?"

"Fine, but I won't risk your quills piercing me as I sleep! You will sleep near the end of the bed."

"I'm not a dog, Ivo!"

"Ivo, now is it?"

"Whatever," springing into bed Sonic took his spot, "I'll see you in the morning."

Somehow this bed felt even warmer than his. Sonic took one last look at the open window, the rage of the storm now pacifying, lulling him into sleep. There was no doubt anymore, he would rather not try to leave.

* * *

"A run?"

"Yes a run!" the fox yelled back at Sonic.

"Doctor Robotnik doesn't really like me running in the base… He used to let me run in─"

"Sonic listen to you!" Tails exclaimed trying to hide that his voice was cracking. "Doesn't let you? Who is _Eggman_ to tell _you_ , **_Sonic the Hedgehog_** , can't run!"

Sonic shook his head. Holding out his hands, but didn't have a chance to claim any more defenses before he heard the word "hedgehog," being shouted in the distance.

Ear twitching at the call Sonic faced away from the monitor trying to determine how far away Robotnik was from entering, "That's the Doc, Tails! I gotta get going!"

Pressing a button cut off anymore of the fox's reasons for hesitation and Sonic zoomed to the opening of the lab greeting a Robotnik just making his entry.

"Ah! There you are Sonic. I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone?" Robotnik asked setting down a large box full of instruments that made up gadgets Sonic once recognized as enemies.

"Nobody! I mean, it was just me. I was talking to myself." Enemies… He hadn't thought of them in that manner in a long time.

As long as the last time he spoke to his fox friend. It must have taken this long for Tails to finally hack into Robotnik's communication systems. Sonic realized just how long it's been. The first thing that left the fox's mouth when getting on screen was a joyful declare that the hedgehog was still alive. To think Tails never stopped searching for him, after all these years. For the first time in years, the blue blur missed his old company.

"Just felt lonely is all." Sonic said with a side smile and hand on his hip.

No reply came from the doctor as he shuffled through the package of broken bots.

Looking for something to distract his thoughts, Sonic's eyes darted around to see if he could spy anything different about the room, only to come up with nothing. Perhaps he was getting lonely…

"Hey Doc, do you think we can play another board game when you're through?"


End file.
